


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by div2994



Series: Things You Said... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn get a little drunk, then Finn says something Poe didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

When Poe brought home a crate of Corellian rum, Leia forbade them to drink it while on duty, telling them it was a vile drink, turning even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Although Han, who had enjoyed more than enough rum for them both, had already been a scoundrel, she thought with a smile.

Finn had never tasted alcohol before the night Poe took him a few miles off base. They sat by the lake for hours, the fire crackling and throwing up sparks, illuminating each other’s features in that oddly romantic way only a campfire can.

“Just take a sip!” Poe chuckled, as Finn screwed up his nose at the smell.

“The general probably wouldn’t approve, you don’t want to upset her, do you?” Finn passed back the bottle and leaned back on his palms, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

“She said not while on duty! And we’re definitely not on duty because I wrote the rota.” He took a swig, the rum warming his throat; his dark eyes never left Finn, admiring the planes of his body under the jacket he’d loved so well.

Finn fidgeted under his gaze, heat rising and making him blush. He’d never get tired of Poe looking at him like that. His fingers itched to pull off Poe’s jacket but no take it slow, we’ve got all night, he reminded himself. Shaking his head softly he picked up the bottle and took a sip- Force that was good! It burned as he swallowed but the slightly sweet aftertaste made up for it.

“You like it?” Poe asked, smirking as Finn made a little ‘O’ of surprise.

After several sips and a lot more gulps, the bottle was empty and the two were entwined, laughing as drunken fingers struggled to negotiate button holes and zippers. Poe, being the more sober of the two, pushed Finn onto his back and proceeded to kiss him slowly while he fiddled with his shirt. Insistent hands in his hair told him what Finn was in the mood for, and with a dark grin he slowly moved further and further down his body, peppering his chest and abdomen with kisses. Finn gave an impatient whine as Poe teased the zipper at his crotch with his teeth, still stroking his hair and beginning to moan softly.

Poe raised his head and asked “What was that sweetheart?”

Please, I need you, I want you - all things Poe expected to hear.

“I love you,” Finn whispered.

Poe wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, he was so sure he’d be the one to say it first but his boyfriend had beaten him to it.

“Sorry, still didn’t catch that…” Poe grinned, moving back up to kiss Finn lightly on the lips.

“Blast it, I love you Poe Dameron.” Finn sat up, grinning now as Poe’s face split into a wide smile.

“Well I guess I now owe Jess ten units.” He laughed at Finn’s look of outrage before nuzzling close and whispering in his ear, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mini fic I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr, but I liked it too much not to post. Please comment, I'd love to hear what you think!  
> You can find me at pandeadpool.tumblr.com :)


End file.
